


Baldi Vs. Monika

by MinorSmile09



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: I write crazy stuff when I'm horny. This is evidence to back that up.
Relationships: Baldi (Baldi's Basics)/Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Baldi Vs. Monika

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baldi punishes Monika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803449) by [Big_Boy_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer), [Boonaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonaw/pseuds/Boonaw), [MinorSmile09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09). 



(Inspired by the JustSagan Classic, Baldi Punishes Monika. Please don’t sue uwu)

  
As Monika walked into her classroom, she knew something was different.

“Hey, wait a second!...I have to use the bathroom.” Monika yelled to herself.

This was her first mistake.

Mr. Baldi heard this... and decided discipline was required.

“NO YELLING IN THE HALLS!” Baldi yelled, suddenly becoming a massive hypocrite.

“Uhh...sorry?" Monika asked.

Monika knew she had fucked up. She could only plead to get out of it now.

Baldi began to smack his hand with his ruler, looking visibly angry.

“Gotta sweep sweep sweep…” Gotta Sweep said in the background, before noticing Baldi forcefully grab Monika by the arm.

"Please! No! I'll be a good girl, I promise!" Monika shouted.

Baldi ignored her, and dragged her into the empty principals office.

“H—Hey! What are you doing?!” Monika exclaimed as Baldi started to pull her dress up.

“It's time for punishment, using my educational penis!” Baldi shouted.

Monika was a bit more confused than scared now.

“I...what?”

“But first, your punishment comes before pleasure! Which is funny because your punishment will give me LOTS of pleasure!” Baldi added.

“But why?! Who does this even benefit?!! Are you just a freak or what?” Monika asked.

Baldi stared blankly.

“I hope you learned your numbers, because I want you to help me keep count of how many times I hit you with this!” Baldi yelled as he pulled out a ruler.

“Please stop!! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!!!” Monika shouted as a few students started gathering around the principal's office, to watch through the window.

“Gotta fuck fuck fuck!!” Gotta Sweep yelled, coming into the office to watch.

"Ahh, my favorite student! Hello, Gotta Sweep!"

“God, this couldn’t get any more embarrassing...just do what you will and be done with it already!” Monika cried, holding her head in her arms as tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! The announcement system needs testing today!” Baldi replied as he pulled out a microphone and hooked up to the PA system.

Monika gulped and started sobbing quietly.

“Attention class, math will be a bit late since I have a student who requires DISCIPLINE—er sorry, discipline. A word from her, shall we? Oh by the way, it’s Monika. I’m punishing Monika.” Baldi said over the PA, and handed it to Monika as she kept crying.

 _*Sob* *Sob* *Sob*_ “I DON’T WANNA TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW!!” Monika yelled.

Meanwhile, Sayori and Yuri were hanging out in the lunchroom. It was lunchtime, and Baldi was hungry too... for ass!

“And that's how I managed to make a period blood balloon!” Sayori stated proudly, but a bit too loudly.

“Woah, that’s... wow.” Yuri replied.

Yuri sat back in her chair and got super relaxed.

“Hey, how’s the depression and stuff going? You haven’t talked about killing, or, uh... cutting yourself all day, I was just wondering...” Sayori asked.

Yuri placed a heavyset hand on her good friend’s shoulder.

“Those doctors are miracle workers, Sayori.” Yuri replied with a slightly awkward yet super happy smile.

“Uhh...what'd they do??” Sayori inquired.

“Look, I got them to, uhh... y'know. Give me shrooms and acid.” Yuri commented.

Sayori suddenly got very concerned.

“WHAT?!! Where the hell did you get shrooms and acid!!?”

"Y'know what, I probably shouldn't have said any-"

_"Tell me!"_

Yuri started to whisper in Sayori’s ear.

“I fucked the doctor, you... _not smart person._ And Baldi.”

Sayori blushed a bit.

“W...what??”

“Okay, okay, I mistold the story. I, uhh... shit, what was I saying? Wait, no, I didn't fuck the doctor. I just fucked... yeah.” Yuri said, uh...highly. There’s not really a good word to describe how she said it, so I made one up! Yay stories!

"Yuri, you're completely fucked up! How are you going to learn anything like this?!" Sayori demanded.

"First of all, I'm... not. I didn't - wait, are you actually supposed to _learn at public school??"_

Sayori genuinely couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“Okay, right, uh. I - right, so, uhh, umm... I got the marijuana and antidepressants from the doctor, which was cool, Baldi said he'd give me some shrooms, acid, and psychedelics if I had sex with him. Pretty much whatever can dope me out enough to not wanna break into the principal's car and give myself carbon dioxide poisoning." Yuri continued.

All of a sudden, Sayori and Yuri heard Monika crying over the PA system.

“What the—MONIKA??!!?!” Sayori screamed, dropping her luckily mostly empty carton of orange juice.

“Ohh, yeah. I saw her get taken to the principal's office earlier. I dunno what's up with that.” Yuri commented, sounding completely fucked up.

Sayori sounded deeply concerned.

“Oh no! I hope she's okay!” Sayori exclaimed somberly.

Yuri thought for a second as math equations popped up in her mind.

“I... what?”

Yuri didn't even really understand what was going on by this point.

"We should go see what's wrong! This has to be some kind of mistake!" Sayori suggested.

"Hhhuuhh?"

Yuri sounded completely out of it.

"Look, just... I dunno, just, fuck all that, okay? I'm not up to doing any shit like that right now..." Yuri groaned.

Yuri tried to get out of her chair, but her legs weren't exactly cooperating.

Yuri tried to get up again, but tripped up on the chair, stumbling and hitting her chest against the lunchroom table.

 _"Gaah, fuck!..._ hey, Sayori, mind helping me out with this?" Yuri asked.

Sayori sighed with disbelief.

"I said I'd support you come hell or high water, Yuri. I meant that with - _unf -_ genuineity!" Sayori shouted, trying to get her friend up.

"Hey, let's go hang out in the teacher's lounge, alright? And, uhh, thanks." Yuri asked.

Sayori just grunted as she walked with Yuri, supporting about three quarters of her drugged up friend's body weight.

_Meanwhile._

“Up goes the skirt! Time for discipline!” Baldi said as he pulled up Monika’s skirt.

“God just end me now…” Monika said to herself, holding in tears.

“Wow! We're learning so much already!” Baldi yelled, looking at Monika's underwear with joy.

Baldi squeezed one of Monika’s butt cheeks and gave it a healthy slap.

“You haven't learned this subject, yet, have you?” Baldi questioned.

Monika shook her head 'no' rapidly. She began to cry harder.

Suddenly Baldi realized something.

“You haven't been paying attention in Sex Ed! I'll have to punish you more!" Baldi yelled as he pulled Monika’s panties down and aimed his ruler.

Monika braced for pain, but was surprised as Baldi let up for a bit.

“Hey, these are soft! I guess you did learn something, about wardrobes!” Baldi exclaimed with excitement.

“GOTTA SPANK SPANK SPANK!” Gotta Sweep reminded Baldi.

“Oh, you're right! Now, time for the punishment!” Baldi said with an oddly happy expression.

Baldi now turned serious as Monika watched him re-aim a ruler.

“This will hurt you more than it hurts me.”

As scared as Monika was, she appreciated the honesty.

Baldi raised his ruler up high, about to discipline his VERY, ahem, naughty student.

Meanwhile, Sayori and Yuri were doing stuff.

“Hey, do you think Monika will be alright? She doesn't handle punishment well...” Sayori asked as she laid out on a desk in the teacher's lounge. The two had completely neglected their ponytailed friend and decided to wait and figure out what happened later.

Yuri just let out an "uhhh" of complete confusion.

“I... I dunno, she's done worse. Remember that thing about the president of Japanada?” Yuri replied.

“I… _Japanada?”_ Sayori asked, now very confused.

Yuri scratched her head again.

“It…it was either Japan or Canada, I - look, it’s wherever the Leaf Nation in Avatar was. She got detention for it.”

“There was no Leaf Nation in Avatar…” Sayori commented.

“I dunno. I guess Canada just registers to me as a nation of leaves." Yuri insisted.

Yuri and Sayori kept hearing the sex education going on over the PA system, now getting more annoyed about that than worried about Monika.

“What in the _heck_ is that noise??” Sayori exclaimed.

“I... uhhh..." is all Yuri could say.

“I'm going to investigate! Something's not right!" Sayori stated angrily.

“Didn’t you already say that? Like, fifteen or twenty minutes ago?” Yuri shouted to her friend as Sayori left the room.

“Yuri - what are you talking about?? It's been _hours!"_ Sayori shrieked.

“I'm kinda on a different internal clock... my theory, is like, when you're on drugs, it's kinda like how time works on other planets, and I'm somewhere between Saturn and Venus.” Yuri persuaded. 

“...oh.” Sayori replied. She didn’t really know any other way to respond.

As Sayori and Monika fucked around for a while, Baldi got ready to punish Monika. He raised up his ruler and let off a mighty, fleshy “THWACK!” as he hit Monika square on that same ass cheek with it.

“EEEEK!!” Monika yelled, not expecting the sudden pain.

THWACK! THWACK! WHACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Baldi’s ruler engraved itself in Monika’s schoolgirl butt with each time it hit.

“AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!” Monika screamed in pain.

“No yelling in the principal's office!” Baldi reprimanded, weirdly happily.

A ringing SMACK! THWAP! CRACK! WHAP! could be heard as Baldi had now let off an even ten spanks to Monika’s left butt cheek.

“AHOOOOWWWWWWW!!! STOOOOOOOOOP!!!” Monika cried in agony.

Baldi was halfway done as he still had to punish Monika’s right butt cheek, so he decided to tell her the news via song.

Tears streamed down Monika's face. She had never been punished before!... obviously.

“Woooooo-ooooooah, we’re halfway theeee-eeeeere!” Baldi sang.

“SWEEEEEE-EEEEEEP, SWEEEEEEPING ON THE STAIRS!” Gotta Sweep also sang, right on cue too!

“Now then, answer the question on the board!" Baldi suggested.

Baldi pulled out a piece of chalk and wrote on the blackboard in the principal's office.

"How many times have I hit you with my ruler? I'll even write the answer for you!” Baldi commanded, trying to get Monika to continue the song.

“Aaaaaaaaaa—haahaaaaaooooowww…… _I... I don't knoooow!_ ” Monika tried to answer, but failed miserably due to the pain having distracted her.

“I'm going to have to double your punishment now! I hope you're satisfied with yourself!” Baldi disciplined.

“No...N—NO!!!” Monika begged.

Gotta Sweep promptly tied Monika’s hands together using rope, which had initially been intended for Sayori to use.

SMACK! SMACK! THWACK! WHACK! CRACK! SNAP! SNAP! SLAP! WHACK! WHABBAP!

“OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!” Monika screamed in ass pain.

“Now then, if you can tell me how many times I hit you with my ruler, I **won't** hit the **other** side of your rear with it!” Baldi persuaded.

Distracted from the horrible pain, Monika forgot to count.

Monika had no idea how to answer. She was forced to guess.

_"I... uhhh... th-thirteen??"_

Baldi’s jimmies were now rustled. However, spanking a hot schoolgirl was very appealing.

“That is incorrect! The **correct** answer, was twenty! Your punishment will be evening it out to forty each.” Baldi said happily.

The now tied up Monika’s tearful eyes widened as Baldi raised his ruler once more.

"TWENTY IS AN EVEN NUMBER ALREA-" _-*THWAP!*_ -"OWWWWWW!!!" Monika howled.

For a long while, cries of ass pain and rulers whacking could be heard over the PA system.

_Meanwhile._

It had been about two hours since Yuri and Sayori started hearing Monika's cries over the PA system.

“You know I probably should tell you this as well, Baldi’s into BDSM.” Yuri commented.

“Really??” Sayori replied.

“Ohh, yeah. Though I think a lot of people like seeing girls tied up. It just gives you that primal urge, to, like... uhhh... it's, like, a sense of opportunity. Luck of the draw." Yuri explained.

"Huh, never thought about it that way..." Sayori pondered.

"I mean... he's probably not fucking Monika right now, though. Or maybe he is. I wonder if he is, now."

Sayori began to freak out.

"He's fucking Monika?!" Sayori shouted.

"I - what? He is??" Yuri sounded beyond confused.

"I - NO! Maybe?! I - god, I can't talk to you when you're all doped up!" Sayori shouted. "You need to quit this stuff, Yuri!"

Sayori suddenly felt more concerned for Yuri than for Monika.

 _"Augh,_ relax. I'm comin' off my high soon. Just kick back... and reee-lax..." Yuri suggested, laying on the desk still.

Sayori joined her, and laid down next to her.

A minute or two later, Monika was heard yelling over the PA system again. Yuri, uhh... didn't like loud noises.

Yuri had issues... and was coming off of a vicious hangover, too.

"Can that... _unngh..._ fuckin' thing shut up??" Yuri exclaimed.

 _"Pfffttthaaaa..._ fuck!" Yuri grunted, trying to get herself up from the desk.

Yuri fell off the desk like a dumbass, and just went 'splat' face-first on the floor.

 _"God damn it!"_ Yuri groaned.

"Ohhh... forget it, Yuri! Let's go check on her!" Sayori suggested.

Sayori jumped up from the teacher's lounge desk and grabbed Yuri by the hand, dragging her along.

“Look, I'm a survivor! I survived suicide _twice!"_ Yuri decided to guilt trip. "Don't judge me... I was already judged once. Y'know, by God or some shit!"

“Where is this guy?! All these halls look the same!” Sayori yelled.

"It's, like... a prison. School is just a prison for your mind! I've told you this for years, Sayori!" Yuri replied.

Sayori began to get angry as her and Yuri walked through the halls.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice could be heard from further down.

 _“Hihihihihi!_ I wanna play with someone!” Playtime yelled.

“Oh, it’s the weird kid.” Sayori said to herself.

“She might be, like...disabled. I’m fuckin' great with the ‘special’ types, let me handle this.” Yuri replied.

Playtime noticed the two girls and skipped towards them.

“Let’s play!” Playtime shouted, excited to make new friends.

Yuri pulled out a pistol from her underwear and pressed it against Playtime’s head, grabbing the little girl by the collar.

 _“I oughta fuckin' euthanize you! Who the fuck thought it was okay to have some kid who belts off idioms about playing with a fuckin' jump rope!?"_ Yuri shouted.

“WOAH! Calm down, she’s harmless! Where’d you even get a gun from??!” Sayori yelled at Yuri.

"Can she shut off the fuckin' PA system?! I have got a fucking... _vicious..._ headache, and I am about to cut loose on a motherfucker!" Yuri shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... eeeease up..." Sayori soothed her friend, reaching over and lowering her pistol down.

Yuri rolled her eyes.

“Ohh, fine. For fuck's sake, look, Baldi said he’d give me just about anything to get some pussy! So, what'd I do?! I asked him to give me a fuckin' gun!” Yuri explained.

“Okay, let me rephrase that, then: _Why would you want a gun??”_ Sayori yelled.

Playtime looked visibly upset.

"Oh, I just can't catch a fuckin' break, can I? _The spec-ed kid's mad now._ Y'know what, I should've just beat the shit outta you with a golf club, huh!?"

Playtime began to cry a bit. She looked beyond distressed.

"Yeah, that's right, cry! I'd do it with a fuckin' basketball, too! That's been done before, I hear stories around the block! The crack line's got an awfully long reach, kiddo!"

“I don’t like this game…” Playtime said somberly.

“Okay, well, I have a new game for you then. It’s called, _‘hide and go_ _bury yourself’!"_ Yuri commented, pointing the gun back at Playtime.

“Yuri, stop it! I think I should handle this one. Take your afternoon acid pill, okay?” Sayori assured her best friend, and rubbed her shoulders.

Sayori laughed nervously. Yuri grumbled and walked a few steps back. Playtime looked happy again.

“Come play with me! Let’s play!” Playtime shouted.

“I have a game for us to play! It’s called ‘Find the Teacher’! Can you help Yuri and I find Mr. Baldi?” Sayori asked.

“Yay! I like this game! Follow me!” Playtime yelled, skipping towards Baldi’s office.

“Yuri, you coming with?” Sayori inquired.

Yuri seemed strangely happy.

"You're a good friend, Sayori. Y'know that?" Yuri replied, walking off with her best friend.

"Just... be more gentle around kids from now on, alright??" Sayori breathed a sigh of relief.

Yuri and Sayori had stuck with each other for a long time. Yuri was unfortunately a victim of depression, but she didn't take the therapeutic route. Instead, Yuri had taken the, uhh... the deranged route.

_Meanwhile._

Baldi had finally finished his punishment for Monika.

“Well, it’s finally over. How do you feel?” Baldi asked his waifu.

“I…*sniff* it hurts so, so badly, why’d you do that??” Monika asked.

“Hmm, I might have overdone it. Let me check out your rear end for myself, shall I?” Baldi inquired, lifting Monika’s skirt back up to see his work firsthand.

Monika’s butt cheeks were glowing absolutely crimson red with pain, rectangular marks left all over each one by the punishment.

“OW!!” Monika yelled again, biting her lip as Baldi gave it one last slap for his pleasure.

“Now that’s a nice bruised ass!” Baldi yelled as he excitedly began pulling his cock out.

Baldi rubbed his cock against Monika’s bruised, red and angry ass cheeks, getting him erect.

“This feels good! I think I’ll put it in now... and now, for your next lesson!” Baldi yelled as he pried open Monika’s cooch and put his penis inside her.

Baldi thrusted in, as Monika’s virginity was now taken from her.

 _“OUCH!! Go slower!"_ Monika cried out.

“Looks like it's fucking time!” Gotta Sweep yelled, deciding to grab a cell phone and film it.

Baldi grabbed Monika’s hips with both hands and pounded her slowly but surely, going at a methodical pace.

"Gotta film film film!” Gotta Sweep shouted in his Fat Albert-esque voice, as Baldi smiled with approval.

Baldi began to thrust harder, much to Monika’s discomfort. She hated to admit, but she was getting wet. Juices spilled out from her cleanly shaved pussy, making Baldi’s cock feel awesome as he schlicked in and out.

“You’re so tight! I'm having the time of my life right now, learning together with my favorite student! This will make you behave _much more obediently!_ Hey, Gotta Sweep! Play the song!” Baldi yelled.

“I'm on it, man!” Gotta Sweep uncannily replied, turning on the smooth blues music.

“Wow, this is great! You're learning about what my penis is like!” Baldi moaned.

“What?! Pull out, pull out now!” Monika shouted back.

“No way! You have to learn about my sperm, too!” Baldi replied.

Baldi thrusted harder and harder, slapping his balls against Monika’s bruised ass cheeks as he did her doggy style.

“Ohhh, wow! This is incredible!” Baldi shouted as he blew his load.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Monika yelled as she was being violated.

Baldi pulled his cock out of Monika’s pussy, admiring his handiwork as Monika’s pussy was stained white. Monika closed her eyes and waited for him to be done. She had been humiliated in front of the whole school, punished, raped…how could her day get any worse?

Baldi escorted Monika out the door, giving her one last smack on the ass beforehand. Monika started sobbing loudly as soon as she entered the halls, curling up on the floor.

A minute or two later, Yuri, Sayori and Playtime happened to be there, and immediately noticed their friend crying.

“Monika??! Are you okay!?” Sayori yelled.

“Baldi played a game with her! Yaaay!” Playtime added.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!: Yuri shouted, getting up in Playtime's face.

"...thank you, Yuri..." Sayori couldn't help but thank.

“Ohhhh. Now I’m sad!” Playtime groaned.

Yuri finally started to get pissed off from hearing this.

 _“Hey! Playfaggot! I have another fucking game for you!”_ Yuri shouted.

“Oh wow! What are we going to play?!”

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Yuri pulled her pistol back out and shot Playtime four times in the chest, blasting her across the hall.

"AAAHH!" Monika shouted in fear, reeling back a bit from the noise.

Sayori instinctively dived across the hall, accidentally smashing herself into a locker.

 _"Ouch! Yuri, what the heck?!"_ Sayori shouted.

_"It's called 'catch the bullets', DUMBASS!!"_

Playtime was still alive, but now had a few holes in her.

“OUCH! That hurts…did I win?” Playtime asked, surprisingly happily.

“Yuri, what in the living holy hell are _you fucking doing!!?”_ Sayori screamed.

“Playtime wanted to play a game, I’m fuckin' playing a game with her. Also, yeah, I guess she did win that one. Way to go, you little shit!” Yuri replied.

 _“Time for the prize, cockstain!”_ Yuri yelled, pulling a shotgun out of her sweater.

“This game looks scary!” Playtime exclaimed a bit nervously.

“Okay, okay, _that’s enough!_ Yuri, I’ll handle this, got it?!” Sayori shrieked.

“Listen up Tumblr-hair, our friend here just got sexually assaulted! You may not like my methods, but I at least have a fucking solution at the ready!”

“I just want to go home…” Monika said in a sad tone.

“Monika! Let’s play a game! Ready?!” Playtime shouted.

“Playtime, you take care of Monika! We’ll go find Baldi!” Sayori ordered.

Yuri walked up to Playtime and set a heavyset hand on her small, newfound, little girl ‘friend’s’ shoulder.

“I know we’ve had our differences, but I'm gonna have to trust you with our friend.” Yuri said actually kind of seriously, making the scene turn into a bit of an emotional moment.

“Yay! You can trust Playtime!”

All of a sudden, a familiar voice could be heard.

“LOOKS LIKE IT’S SWEEPING TIME!” Gotta Sweep yelled from inside the office.

Sayori kicked the door open while Yuri watched her back with the shotgun. Unfortunately, it was just Gotta Sweep, sweeping up cum and girl juices.

“Shit, Baldi isn’t here…” Sayori exclaimed.

Monika would have asked whomst’ve gave Yuri a fucking goddamned pistol and shotgun, but she was too busy crying on the floor.

“Wait a second...this fuckin' guy came all over the floor! Shit! There's a fucking trail of it!” Yuri yelled, hauling ass to follow the trail.

“Yay! Follow the cummy brick road!” Playtime shouted in the background.

All of this could still be heard over the PA system. Which made it unfortunately hilarious.

“No running in the halls.” Another familiar voice said from the background.

“OH NO! It's the principal! Sayori yelled.

“Detention for you…” The Principal added.

“Relax, I fuckin' got this.” Yuri commented, lowering her shotgun.

“Hey! Principal McWhoever, let me just tell you something.” Yuri conversed, rolling up her sleeve and showing the Principal her cutting scars.

“You see these scars? I gave myself these. I didn’t use razor blades either, I used a fucking steak knife for them!” Yuri shouted.

“Yuri, maybe this isn’t such a good ide—”

“No!” Yuri interrupted Sayori. “Let’s get down to it! What I have to say here today is good advice for stoned teenagers! I'm a suicidal nutcase most of the time, but I can suicide you too! I asked my dad if I should kill myself, you know what he had to say?!” Yuri started shrieking angrily.

Sayori started to back away slowly. The Principal stood silent and listened.

“He told me, why should I kill myself, if other people are the fuckin' issue??! And then he gave me this shotgun, and told me, if I was going to kill anyone, it should be everyone else first!” Yuri shouted, now visibly pissed off, but mostly having a bad trip.

“Guidance therapy for you…” The Principal finally replied.

 _*CHIK—CHAK*_ “YOU’RE THERAPISSING ME OFF!” Yuri screamed, cocking the shotgun and pointing it at the Principal with one hand.

“An insane asylum for you!” The Principal yelled, holding his hands up a bit and backing up.

 _"Oh,_ really _now?!_ _You want those fuckin' doctors to sexually assault me just like Monika?!"_ Yuri ranted.

This all disturbed the Principal quite a bit. He considered rushing the pay phone to call the police, but he looked down the hallway and saw Monika, covered in cum and crying. This distracted him.

The Principal looked back to see Yuri licking the barrel of her shotgun. Yuri then started rimming the barrel, and sticking her tongue down it.

“Brazzers for you…” The Principal commented.

“You know what?! _Fuck you!”_ Yuri raged, grabbing the shotgun with both hands and hitting the Principal with it like a baseball bat.

This knocked the Principal down to the ground as he yelled in pain.

 _“WHERE!? IS?! BALDI??!!”_ Yuri screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing the shotgun directly at the Principal’s head.

“Okay okay, no detention for you! Baldi is in the faculty lounge!” The Principal admitted.

 _"Fucking -_ thank you!" Yuri shouted.

Yuri walked away to the faculty lounge as Sayori slowly followed.

“Yuri, are you insane?! Acid and shrooms aren’t supposed to do that!” Sayori yelled.

Yuri ignored her. The meds had worn off a while ago, and she had steroids to thank for her current attitude.

Sayori looked into her medicine pocket and realized she fucked up horribly. But it seemed to actually be helping her make progress in her quest for revenge.

The two finally got to the faculty lounge and opened the door gently, only to be greeted with blaring sirens and celebratory music.

“WHAT THE—” Yuri yelled.

“M...my god...it’s the—” Sayori started, but got interrupted by a new face.

“GREETINGS, reality stars! I’m the Jew Producer, and I’m happy to say you have completed this week’s challenge for everyone’s favorite reality TV show: DRAWN TOGETHER!!” The Jew Producer announced over a microphone.

“Baldi?! Where’s Baldi?” Sayori yelled.

“He’s right here, safe and sound! I attached a Chinese store brand mind control device to him, and made him do all sorts of crazy things!” Jew Producer shouted again, as a tied and shackled Baldi was raised up.

“Wait a second…did you say Jew!!?” Yuri shrieked.

“Well…yes. I’m called the Jew Producer!” Jew Producer replied.

Yuri growled and began to get very pissed off. She rolled up her other sleeve and showed that she had cut a swastika into her forearm prior.

“Oh...oh NO...OH NOOOOOOO!!!” Jew Producer shouted, gasping and jumping back.

 _“FUCK! YOU!!”_ Yuri raged, taking out a knife and jumping on the Jew Producer. Yuri began to stab him repeatedly, making him scream in pain and get oil all over.

After a minute or so, Jew Producer was dead and Yuri had torn him to oily, circuty shreds.

 _"FUUUUUCK!!"_ Yuri exploded.

Sayori had very mixed feelings about this.

A few seconds later, some random guy came crashing through the window. It was Fred, the Croissant Man!

“I am here, citizens!” Fred yelled, pulling out his trademark Croissant Nunchucks. That is, before realizing Yuri and Sayori had already beaten the villain.

“Ah, you already killed the Jewish menace! I see you’ve committed a hate crime, but a necessary one!” Fred the Croissant Man stated heroically.

“Yup! I k-k-k-KILLED that fuckin' son of a bitch!” Yuri yelled, being clearly roided out.

“Keep up the good work, citizens! I must fulfill my duties elsewhere!” Fred the Croissant Man shouted, jumping out the window to do heroic things…heroically!

“Wait! MONIKA!!” Yuri and Sayori screamed, realizing they left their friend alone with Playtime.

The two ran back to the hallway, only to see Monika crying in Playtime’s lap.

"And then... _*sob*_ he started to touch me... and... I don't even want to talk about it!" Monika cried.

“Uh…looks like everything is back to normal. Mostly.” Sayori commented.

“Hey! Where the fuck is Natsuki?! I was supposed to help her, with, uhh... a little _thing,_ with her dad..." Yuri asked.

"Can I play with her dad? _Hihihihihi!"_ Playtime asked.

"Fuck no!" Yuri berated.

“I, uh, don’t actually know. Where **is** Natsuki?” Sayori agreed.

“Be that as it may, we won! What’s gonna happen to Baldi though?” Yuri asked again.

“I dunno. Though that Jew Producer Guy would explain why Baldi abused Monika, he must have been using mind control.” Sayori said with a shrug.

“Ahhh, my bad. He's unconscious, so I automatically don't give a shit!” Yuri exclaimed.

“Hey, why on earth do you have a swastika gouged into your arm?! That’s weird!” Sayori yelled.

"I... _*sigh*_ look, I'll explain it later, I gotta do this thing with Natsuki. I'll catch you on the fuck side!" Yuri shouted.

"That... doesn't!... ohh, never mind. We'll figure that stuff out later..." Sayori grumbled.

Monika looked up with confusion.

"Hey... what's up with Yuri?"

Sayori could've answered, but chose not to.

"I... I dunno... let's just get you home..."


End file.
